wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
A Battle of Crystal dragons
So this is the shakedown. Acantia is a country Kraken made up, full of dragons that are never seen in Pyrriah. However, via portal, the dragons in Acantia managed to get into Pyrriah. The Pyrrians, seeing the new dragons as a threat, started a war for self defense. This is who took over which territory: Skywing Kingdom: Pyrriah Mudwings Kingdom: Pyrriah Seawing Kingdom: half Pyrriah, half Acantia Sandwing Kingdom: Acantia Rainwing/Nightwing Kingdom: Half Pyrriah, half Acantia Icewing Kingdom: Acantia As you can see, they are at a standstill as of now. These are who are in each side: Pyrriah: Leader: The Queens General: Wintermoon Commander: Captain: Luitenant: Soldier: Soldier: Soldier: Acantia: Leader: Garret General:Dna Commander: Worldshaker Captain: Kraken Luitenant: MDS Soldier:Foxstray(Luminous) Soldier:Vulpine Soldier: Screech Have fun and read! Write the first section of your page here. Chapter 1: Screech Screech could still feel herself trembling, and she tried to stop. “Listen,” she thought to herself, “do you want Quicksilver to think you are weak? Toughen up.” It didn't work though, and so she sat down and whispered, “Can you take me there? Acantia? I have seen all of this world, and except for this bag, I don't need anything in this world. I can't even call it home. Please, take me there.” Quicksilver and Ore looked at each other. "We can't promise a stay longer than a day, and you want to see Whale again, right?" Quicksilver said. “Yes, I really do.” Screech said. “I just don't want to be stuck here anymore. Maybe she could come? I miss her, quite a bit. But how are you and Whale related? She looks like a whole different tribe.” Quicksilver gave a rueful smile. "Fine. You, Whale and I are going on a little trip to Acantia for three days, while Ore takes over my post. And my mother is a Currentlen, my father a Metallic. However, my egg and my sister's eggs were cursed as a punishment. The curser wanted to make me feel separated, vulnerable, unaware of the comforts of my sister." Quicksilver jumped into the air, and sped towards Sighre. Chapter 2: Screech “Wow.” Screech said. “I didn't think my sibling sob story could be topped. And yet you two are as strong as ever. I'm impressed.” Screech resumed her thoughts of seeing Whale, and getting to see where Quicksilver and Whale grew up, and how pretty it would be.....Then she stopped. “Quicksilver, she said, feeling desperate. What if they think I'm an enemy? What if I'm attacked?” “What if I make myself seem weaker to you than I already have?” She thought. Chapter 3: Quicksilver Quicksilver smiled again. "Don't worry. I've sent out a signal to a Teleportian. He notified all my acquaintances that you are not a threat. A portal will teleport us two hours from now." They landed on the dock and walked to the hospital wing, where Whale jumped out at them and flung a wing around both of them. "Well?" she said. "Let's get going!" One and half hours later, they were standing at the edge, when suddenly a golden portal appeared before them. "After you," Quicksilver said to Screech and Whale, and followed them through. Chapter 4: Screech Screech gasped. The place was too amazing for words. She turned to Whale and Quicksilver. “Why would you ever want to leave a place like this?” She asked. It was unlike anything she had ever seen, and she had been inside quite a few palaces, well, mostly for when she was trying to steal a few bits of gold. “It looks like the best place in the world!” Chapter 5: Quicksilver Quicksilver knew his country was beautiful. Crystals larger than any Pyrrhian building stretched up into the sky. Precious metals lined the roads. And in the center of the city rose towers twice as large as the others, in a triangular formation. One was ruby, one emerald, and the last sapphire. Dragons sold necessities and jewelry. "It is amazing," Quicksilver agreed, and Whale nodded. Chapter Chapter 7: Quicksilver Well," Quicksilver began. "It started with a great dragon named Onor. He was a mighty earth dragon, and he grew these crystals out of the earth. He forged the metal with his bare talons. Eventually, we all came here. My sister and I were born in the golden quarter," he pointed south. "We had a fun childhood. Then this war started, and here we are now." Quicksilver bumped his sister's side, and she bumped him back. Chapter 8: Screech Hey Whale, Screech said, turning to her, determined not to look at Quicksilver, do they have a market around here? I want to check out some necklaces. And What do you do in those three beutiful towers? What do you eat? Do you have meetings? Do the tribes get along well? Screech looked around to see a few dragons giving her an odd look. Oops, she said quieter. Am I asking too many questions? Screech “How did you do all this? How did you find all the gold? Show me around, please. I want to see and know almost everything about this place. Questions exploded in Screech’s head like dragon flame cacti in a bonfire. “Not happening,” her brain whispered. “I am NOT in love with a metallic. No I am not. I can't be.” Chapter 9: Quicksilver Whale nodded. "Crystal is part of our heritage- we'd be mad not to sell some. We also have very skilled jewelry makers. Even though we are a country of mostly earth, we have very good agriculture. And the tribes are all mingled. We have a lot more hybrids than you do. And don't worry about it, everyone has questions. Now, come on. I want to SHOW you what happens in the Tri gems." Quicksilver led the way to them, Whale and Screech hurrying in his wake.Show me? What do you do? What do they do? And later today, can we go shop a bit? Screech asked, her questions clearly restored. Quicksilver and Whale smiled at each other and led her into the sapphire spire. The interior was sleek and smooth, and there was an Aqualen sitting at the reception desk. "Welcome to the Tri gem of communication and interaction," he said. "Please take the left stairs, and enjoy your exhibit of this gem. Thank you." Quicksilver handed Screech a pamphlet, and they headed up the stairs. Chapter 10: Screech "Wow", Screech said," you said that crystal was part of your heritage, but this place makes it look like part of your history as well. I can't believe that I am inside a giant sapphire with two other world dragons. And the Aqualen at the desk said interaction. What kind?" Quicksilver replied quickly, as if he knew she would ask that. "The tribes need to interact. Without this place, Acantia would probably be as disjointed as Pyrrhia." "We need this," Whale agreed. "We need to protect this from-" Whale cut herself off and gave Quicksilver a frightened glance. “Protect it from.......what? What on earth could go wrong here? Your tribes talk together as if they were nestmates, I didn't see anyone out on the streets begging...It's like home, but without the faults, only the good things.” Chapter 11: Quicksilver "Every world has its own troubles," Quicksilver said gravely. "Our world has three descendants of Onor. Obsidialin, Sappure, and Emeralsy. Two of them are good, but Obsidialin is evil. He wants to tear our country up, to destroy everything his father worked so hard to make, to throw this world into chaos, and give himself all the power he ever dreamed of. Chapter 12: Screech "Oh," Screech said. "He sounds like a jellyfish brain. Why hasn't anyone gotten rid of him yet? You have 35 tribes, for moons sake! I bet you could easily take him. Of, course, I would love to help out in that." As if it's an excuse to stay here, not that it has anything to do with that fact that he will be here... her brain taunted. "For one," Whale chimed in,"when we tried to fight him he killed two hundred dragons with a swipe of his tail. He is so big, he would make Darkstalker look like a frog." Quicksilver shook his head. "Best not dwell on that now... Time to see the power crystal- it powers half the town!" “Darkstalker look like a frog?” Screech said, thunderstruck. “How old is this dragon? How are we all alive? And this tower......powers half the town? I really want to see that!” Whale took over the talking for a moment. "He is five thousand two hundred years old." Quicksilver jumped back in. "Now, you want to see the power crystal? Follow me." They walked out if the Tri gem, and to the center of the town. On a glowing pedestal was a diamond, glowing with power. “Oh my......” Screech said. “That's what helps power the place? Who enchanted it?”Quicksilver looked over at Screech. "It was one of the four gems on Onor's armour. If someone steals it... Well, let's just say it won't be pretty. Chapter 13: Quicksilver How long has it been since Obsidian-dragon attacked? Is that why you need Pyrriah? To get away from him? Ooo, is that a platinum and garnet bracelet? Screech said, quickly being distracted. She looked like she was mentally sitting on her talons, with all the amazing stuff around here..... Whale showed Screech a moonstone and citrine bracelet, while Quicksilver stood idly by. He didn't really do jewelry shopping. Suddenly, dragons started screaming and pointing at the sky. "It's Starcrusher!" one yelled. "He's come to take revenge!" Quicksilver hadn't heard that name in a long time... He whipped his snout around, and sure enough saw the purple eyed Cosmesos grinning wickedly. Quicksilver grabbed his companion's shoulders. "Run," he whispered, then readied his spikes and faced Starcrusher. And from beside him, Quicksilver heard a familiar voice of a Nightwing say "Whoa, what's happening?" Quicksilver whipped around to see the Nightwing. He didn't know how he had followed him, but that didn't matter right now. "Go," he said urgently. "Get out of here. Now!" Quicksilver turned back to Starcrusher, who was leering. "Aww, do you care that much about your enemies? Maybe that's why you haven't won yet." Quicksilver was very aware of Screech, who hadn't fled yet. She was another dragon who he'd been soft on, considering the fact he could take two guards out at once. Then the Nightwing decided to throw a pebble no bigger than his claw at Starcrusher. Starcrusher watched as the pebble bounced off his wing. "Ha! Who threw this?" Quicksilver shielded the Nightwing with his wings as the Nightwing raised his talon. The Nightwing peeks under Quicksilver’s wing and in a not so quiet whisper he says to Quicksilver, "I thought you said he was scary!” Quicksilver smacked Nightwing. "This isn't Obsidialin, you would know if it was. No, this is Starcrusher, brother of...." Quicksilver was reluctant to go on. "Worldshaker!" Starcrusher grinned. "My brother joined the 'right side.' Pah! He will pay for his treachery to the Cosmesos!" Quicksilver gathered breath. "And now," Starcrusher said, summoning a ball of energy like Worldshaker does. "I can murder you." The purple gazed dragon hurled the energy at the Nightwing. Chapter 14: Screech "Oh three moons and above, what is that?" Screech asked Whale from behind a jewelry cart. But what had stung the most was what Starcatcher had said. “Do you care so much about your enemies? Maybe that’s why you haven't won yet.” Quicksilver couldn't feel that way about her…...could he? Then Screech felt the bag wrapped around her tail, and was plunged into a short flashback of herself. "It increases the speed of the wearer", that is what she had said. If she could help defeat Starcatcher, maybe he would like her back. Screech went into a frenzy putting it on, and then zipped up to Starcatcher, buzzing around his head like a dragon fly. "Ok Screech," she thought. " This could be your last chance to do it. Don't mess it up now!” Chapter 15: Quicksilver Quicksilver slammed his tail into Starcrusher's skull, stopping Starcrusher from burning Screech. The Metallic admired Screech's speed, but she was going half as fast as he could. Quicksilver decided she had the right idea and flew under the Cosmesos, darting in for quick (heh) slashes with his claws. Starcrusher snarled in rage and grabbed Screech's tail, throwing her into the Sapphire tower. Quicksilver and Whale shouted in unison,"No one harms OUR friends!" Quicksilver shot his sonic roar and Whale summoned wind and blew it against Starcrusher. The yellow dragon was sent into the ground, tried to get up, and collapsed. Chapter 16: Screech Owwww.... Screech moaned. She tried to,stand up, but ended up looking like a new born dragonet who just realized it had feet. She could see pretty blues stars, all shiny and twirling......she shook her head. She was ..... just.....fine. Screech finally stood up and checked herself out. Wings=sore . Torso=bruised neck=aching. But nothing serious. She turned to her tail. Oh three moons, her tail... She still had 2 of them, but it was horribly jagged, and at an unnatural angle. "Well," she thought "at least I didn't lose too much blood." She turned to Whale. Can you fix this? She asked, her tail dragging behind her, a crimson trail from a small scratch from when Starcrusher threw her. Quicksilver said you were the best healer, and that is what I need. "I also need something else" she thought. "I need him -no, someone- to stop this war inside of me." Whale smiled softly, and took Screech to the emerald tower, Quicksilver trailing behind them. Whale brought the Sky Sandwing into the hospital area, and two hours later, Screech came out, looking good as new. "Whew!" Screech said, "I have got to stop being beat up by other dragons, now don't I! Oh and Whale, could you do me a favor and grab me a platinum bracelet?Here, she said, pressing the gold into Whales talons, I will be right here. If I'm right, then the sun,should be at the proper angle to shine through the tower, and I don't want to miss it." "And that means he will be right there....." her mind started. "No," Screech battled, raging inside her head. " No, I am not slightly in love with a Metallic. A handsome, deadly, nice, slightly cute Metallic." "Of course not" her brain said, as Screech accepted the truth. "I completely am." Chapter 17: Quicksilver Quicksilver watched Whale as she put the gold in the Poisonera's talon, and got the bracelet. Quicksilver stared at the translucent sapphire tower, and the sun came through, shining straight through it and onto his scales. Screech looked away, shielding her eyes with her wing. Whale hurried over with her eyes screwed shut, drooped the bracelet in Screech's talon, then huddled away, ducking her head. "What is it-" Quicksilver began, then looked down at his scales. They were shining like a thousand suns, so bright it was painful to look at, and reflections were glimmering everywhere.Oh three moons and above Quicksilver, you look...........Screech could barely seem to speak as she twisted on her bracelet....Shiny?" Quicksilver finished. He was told he was shiny, but this... This was like he was glowing. Quicksilver was confused at Screech's expression. It looked.... Emberrassed, depressed, and affectionate? An idea started forming in his mind, but he needed time to ferment it. A few minutes later Shadow slowly shuffled into where Quicksilver was with three purple gems that looked almost identical and were about the size of his palm and started saying "hey everyone look what I made f-" and stopped when he looked at Quicksilver, he dropped the gems on the floor and rushed over to Quicksilver where he jumped around an started examining Quicksilver like a piece of treasure while saying things like "whoa why are you so shiny now? Look at his scales! Can I touch your tail? Oooo oooo turn in a circle!" Quicksilver rolled his eyes. "I will not," he said, and the sun past the point where it was touching his scales. Quicksilver dimmed, and Shadow stopped bouncing around and admiring. Aww you're not being fun! "Anyway look I got these for you guys" he said as he picked up the three gems and handed them to whale, Screech, and Quicksilver, he then said "Whale's can change the colors of stuff, Screech, yours can shoot fireballs, and Quicksilver yours creates a blinding flash!" "Like I need that." Quicksilver thought. However, a gift was a gift, so he told Shadow "thanks" Then Shadow skipped over to Whale, and whispered in her ear. Though Quicksilver tried to listen, he couldn't hear a word. But he could guess from Screech's expression that she didn't like what she had heard. Chapter 18 Shadow then went over to Screech, looked at her with genuine curiosity and casually asked "What exactly are you?" That was all Screech needed to hear. "I'm a dragon" she raged. "I'm a dragon, like you, like everyone else. It doesn't matter if I have two tails, or two tribe's blood in me. I have thoughts, I have feelings, and I am not some crazy mutated thing!" Screech hated it when dragons did that. They looked at her as if she were an oddly colored piece of moss. "Now, my turn. What in the name of, well ANYTHING, are you?" "Well let's see... Most dragons say I a an oddly colored stalkerish Nightwing,Deathbringer says I'm annoying, probably because he couldn't ever catch me to take me back home,the Sandwing Queen seems to think I'm a thief, and of course...your new best friend!" He said back happily.Screech looked over at the Nightwing, whose name, from what she had heard, was Shadow.He knows. '' Screech thought. ''Somehow, he knows I love Quicksilver. I'm watching you Shadow...."But how" Screech thought, mentally pacing, "HOW does he know?" He's no mind reader, I haven't said anything. What if I'm being too obvious? What if Quicksilver already knows? What if he loves me back?" Chapter 19: Quicksilver Quicksilver rolled his eyes as Screech nearly scorched everyone to a crisp, then he announced,"Whale and I are going to find a hotel." He forcibly grabbed his sister's forearm- not roughly, but he had a firm grip. As soon as they were out of earshot, Quicksilver asked his sister,"Whale. I need you to be honest with me. Does Screech like me?" Whale wouldn't meet his eyes. "Well?" Quicksilver pressed, squeezing her arm. "Yes," she whispered. "I'm so sorry for not telling you sooner. And I know where a hotel is. Let's just go get the others." They turned around and walked back."Now," Quicksilver said. "We are going to a hotel. Follow Whale." And they walked into the towering building. Quicksilver looked back at Screech, and decided to wait. Night had fallen, and his companions fell right asleep. Most of them. Quicksilver found Screech at a window, and she was sitting down looking through it. Quicksilver walked up next to her, and sat down, not looking at her, but looking through the window with his tail around his talons. "Hello," he said, still looking at the moon. Chapter 20:Screech Hello. Screech said in a feeble voice. You. You know, don't you. Whale told you. Quicksilver, i, I just. Screech took a breath. It's hard. You live in a whole different world. And I'm .... I'm . Not. Screech put her head on her talons. I just can't live with it. Screech,whispered. Knowing that one day, you will have to leave.....never knowing if you. If you loved me back..... Quicksilver. She whispered. I love you. Chapter 21: Quicksilver Quicksilver felt a stab of pity as he turned his head to Screech. "I'm sorry," he murmured. "I don't want to depress you, or break your heart, but I think of you as a friend. And someday you will find an amazing partner. But that partner isn't me." Quicksilver got up, still filled with guilt. One day, Quicksilver thought. I promise I will find the dragon that is right for Screech. I swear on it. Quicksilver padded toward his cot, his tail dragging along the carpet as he felt wave after wave of overwhelming guilt. Chapter 22: Screech Screech stayed at the window. She was glad that Quicksilver thought of her as a friend, but still. She tried to distract herself, but she could only hear Quicksilver's voice in her head. "Someday, you will find an amazing partner, but that patner isn't me" Would she ever? Would anyone ever see her as a dragon, and not a freak of nature? Would she ever find anyone else who accepted her as she was? Screech covered her head with her wings, after making sure Quicksilver wouldn't see her. She stayed in that position, and didnt realize the sun had painted the sky a bright scarlet. Whale got her in the morning, leading her outside. Screech tried and failed to stop the onslaught of worry in her head. What if Quicksilver saw her differently now? Why do things have to be so hard? She asked Whale. Part of me knew what he was going to say, and yet, the other half of me...Screech trailed off. I'm glad he was honest though. I just don't know what to do now. Whale smiled at Screech. "My brother is a great dragon: I know why you loved him. But things are moving on now. You will always be friends, but you will get a partner someday, and my brother might as well. Don't be sad- focus on the war. Hopefully, when it is resolved, you will have found someone else. Ok. Thanks Whale. I needed that. Now I have a goal. Find that imposter, and don't let anything stand in my way. Screech said. She felt like someone had lit a fire inside of her. Shadow! She called. Come here please! Chapter 23: Quicksilver Quicksilver stood inside the hotel, and was snapped back to reality by a loud snore. He had almost forgotten about Shadow, who was curled up around his huge purple gem, snoring in his sleep. Quicksilver shook Shadow. "Oi. Up. You just missed a LOT of drama." Quicksilver tried, and failed, to smile. They went outside, and Quicksilver heard Screech call Shadow's name.Shadow bounced over to Screech already filled with energy and said "That's me!" Then, sat down right in front of her.Quicksilver watched as Screech's depressed state turned into a raging and purposeful inferno, and he found a reason to smile. "Glad you're feeling better," Quicksilver said. "And... This is your vengeance. Until we defeat the imposter, you can use this." he pulled off his gauntlet, which gleamed in the morning sun. Screech looked up at Quicksilver, and put the gauntlet onto her left arm. Thank you. Screech said. Just do me a favor. When we find this dragon...let me take him. I've learned a lot, and I can take him. Only jump in if I'm on the ground. Now, Screech said to Shadow. I need you to enchant...Screech looked around. This, she said pulling off her bracelet, to lead us to the imposter who killed my brother. And please, try to make it so I can still wear it. I like this bracelet.Yea I can do that!" Shadow said as he grabbed the bracelet and ran over to his gem, he lifted the huge gem effortlessly, then it started faintly from the middle, and he gave the bracelet back saying "There you go all done!" Thanks Shadow. Screech said, nodding. But how do i use it?"You don't use it, you feel it" he said back "when you put it on, it will give you a prickling sensation on a certain side of you, then you turn in a circle until the prickling is right in front of you and run that way! ...also the enchantment will only last three days...I assumed you didn't want to feel prickling leading you to whatever it is for ever, but I can always redo it! Oh, don't worry, we won't even be here for three days. Now, Screech said, facing the market, the imposter is this way. Let's go. Screech said, shooting into the air like a bullet. Chapter 24: Screech Screech twisted around, yet again. The bracelet had been changing direction for hours, and they were getting nowhere. Left right left right left left. Suddenly, the feeling surged down, down towards the strange landscape, and straight to the imposter screech had looked for for 4 years."Whooooo!" Shadow squealed as he took of and followed Screech.Quicksilver dropped out of the sky, and landed right in front of a dragon that he knew, judging by his expression. "Rust." he growled. Screech stood next to Quicksilver, glaring. And then she lunged. They say that the Skywings are the birds of prey and Sandwing are the scorpions. Screech felt both rise up inside of her at that moment. Tearing at every scale she could, and jabbing her tails everywhere she could. Slashing with her claws, she felt the gauntlet do something, but she was in the heat of a battle, and couldn't look at it. Blasting with fire, Rust shot up into the sky. " I'm not losing you again!" Screech called. She reached out, felt her talon snag something, and heard a roar. She brought herself up to his altitude, slashing out with her talons. Rust roared again, and this time, she could have sworn she heard a sickening crack. Screech roared back, and blasted a flame at him. She overshot, and it only hit his tail. She roared again, this time in pain, when one of his heated metal spikes splashed her underbelly. Finally, after what felt like hours, she pinned him to the ground, sides heaving perilously. "Well." Screech said to Quicksilver. " Before I kill this dragon, I want to hear about him. Shadow, can you please hold him down? " she looked Rust full in the face. " And I hope you realize that nothing can stop me from killing you now." Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Content (Perilsflames100) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon)